Vibratory finishing is a finish manufacturing process used to deburr, radius, descale, burnish, clean and brighten a variety of small objects. Vibratory tumblers are utilized in many industries, including metal fabrication and machine shops and are available in many sizes and configurations for use in this finishing process. Small versions of vibratory tumblers suited for the consumer are widely used in the shooting industry to clean and polish bullet casings in preparation for loading and reloading.
A vibratory tumbler typically includes a vibrating base and a bowl, basin or other container (generically referred to herein as a “bowl” though no particular shape requirement is intended) into which the objects being finished are placed along with a finishing medium. An eccentric, rotating weight shakes the bowl in a circular or substantially circular path. This motion causes the entire load—i.e. the objects being finished and the finishing medium—to be lifted up at an angle and then dropped. As the load is falling, the tub returns to an upward position. Thus, an upward and angular force is applied. This force causes a sheering action where the parts and media rub against each other. Vibratory tumblers produce a smooth finish because the media essentially laps the objects being finished. Since the load is moving as a unit, there is no tearing action or unequal forces that tend to bend and distort objects and this method of finishing is safe for even fragile objects.
It is noted that the present invention is not intended to be limited to any particular vibratory tumbler mechanism. The general description of vibratory tumblers given above is for background information only. Numerous other vibratory tumbling mechanisms as would be apparent to one skilled in the art are considered within the scope of the present invention.
One problem with vibratory finishing, whether small scale or large, is removing the items and media from the bowl. Larger commercial tumblers employ a variety of methods, including gates, screens and ramps, to get the parts and media out of the bowl. For small tumblers, a user usually just picks up the entire unit—i.e. the vibration base and the bowl—and the entire contents are dumped out onto a screen or other separating device. Although the entire unit is not always prohibitively heavy, removal of the load is cumbersome and usually results in spilled product and media. It also makes more likely the possibility that the entire unit will be dropped and broken or damaged.
To address this issue, some vibratory tumblers have been equipped with a removable bowl. However, detaching the bowl requires the removal of screws or other similar fasteners that hold the bowl in place while in use. This method of removal is slow and inefficient. Overall, the removal mechanisms are so inconvenient and cumbersome that many users—even if they have a detachable bowl—will simply not bother with it and will just pick up the whole unit and dump out the contents.
Less secure removal mechanisms are also challenging in that a poorly secured bowl can interfere with the tumbling motion making the machine ineffective for its intended purpose. Additionally, having the bowl wobbly can lead to premature damage to the tumbler. Loosely attached bowls also are more likely to become disengaged potentially spilling their contents and are noisy.
Thus, a vibratory tumbler having a secure attachment mechanism that also allows for quick and easy removal of the bowl would be advantageous.